


Don't Challenge Mark Lee

by bubbleteamin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Sex, Dildos, Disobeying Orders, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Light Bondage, M/M, Mark can be dominant if he wants to, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Spanking, for some sick fucking reason, holy shit these tags jsnsjs anyways, im laughing omg what have i written jesus, important, like really rough, lol, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteamin/pseuds/bubbleteamin
Summary: “You’re always so soft and gentle, letting me take control. Sometimes it’s kind of sad that you don’t have it in you to be rough and dominant.”“What?” Mark frowns. “Who says I can’t be dominant?”“Oh please,” Donghyuck snorts. “You couldn’t even hurt a fly.”OrDonghyuck wants to see how far he can push his boyfriend





	Don't Challenge Mark Lee

**Author's Note:**

> :D

“If you don’t make me feel like a piece of meat, we’re done for.”

 

Mark nods at Donghyuck’s words, eyes dark as he reconnects their already bruised lips. They’re in Donghyuck’s room, Mark forcefully pushing him against a wall as his hands roam all over the younger’s body. You see, Donghyuck had challenged his boyfriend.

 

_ “You’re always so soft and gentle, letting me take control. Sometimes it’s kind of sad that you don’t have it in you to be rough and dominant.” _

 

_ “What?” Mark frowns. “Who says I can’t be dominant?” _

 

_ “Oh please,” Donghyuck snorts. “You couldn’t even hurt a fly.” _

 

_ His boyfriend looks seriously offended. “Excuse you, I always go gentle because I care about your well being! I could be rough and dominant if I wanted to!” _

 

_ “You really think you could make me submit?” Donghyuck chuckles as he steps closer and pets his hair. “Okay, then how about this: next time we fuck, I challenge you to be as dominant as you say you can be, to let go of everything and wreck me like your pornhub search history wants you to, yeah?” _

 

_ “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Donghyuck…” _

 

_ “I can handle anything and everything, baby. It’s you that should be worried, considering you’ll probably hurt your poor ego.” _

 

_ Mark steps even closer, forcefully removing the younger’s hand from his hair. “We’ll see about that.” _

 

And God, Donghyuck is loving his past self. He lets out a whimper when Mark wastes no time in grinding their crotches together roughly, lips moving to press kisses down his jaw and neck, eventually settling near his collarbones. Mark bites down.

 

“Oh, fuck!”

 

Mark grabs hold of both of his wrists with one hand, forcefully pinning them above his head as he pushes his other hand under the younger’s shirt, roaming the soft skin of his stomach. “Be fucking quiet.”

 

Donghyuck smirks, not able to help himself from testing how far he can push the other, how to make him snap completely. “Why should I be?”

 

Mark pulls back, pupils blown out. “Don’t try me.”

 

“Or what?” He pushes his knee up to Mark’s crotch, rubbing it against the considerably present bulge. “Are you gonna punish me? I don’t think you have it in you.”

 

Mark removes his hand from under Donghyuck’s shirt and grips onto his hair instead, making Donghyuck moan from the sudden pain nails scraping against his scalp. “You think so?” Donghyuck hisses as his head roughly gets forced to the side, Mark’s hold on his wrists tightening, probably bruising the skin more than he will be able to hide at school. Mark moves his head close to Donghyuck’s ear. “I asked you a fucking question. You think I can’t make you beg for me to have mercy? Make you scream my name in desperation? Huh?”

 

Donghyuck chuckles, breathing heavily as the strain on his neck becomes painful. “You wish.”

 

Mark lets go of his wrists to push him down to his knees, eyes near black when Donghyuck looks up mischievously. Mark’s face twist up in a snarl. “Hands behind your back.”

 

Donghyuck smirks, tilting his head to the side nonchalantly as he complies. He loves challenging Mark, daring him to do things not even his dirtiest dreams could come up with. He wants to see his boyfriend be completely dominant for once, maybe twice, maybe forever. He loves this, anticipation filling his body at what’s about to happen next.

 

Mark moves away to grab a box from under Donghyuck’s bed, surprising the younger. “How did you know about-”

 

“Remember the first time I came around and you asked me to not nose about?”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened. “Wait, you-” He feels a blush creeping up the side of his neck as Mark open the box, revealing all of his sex toys. “Oh my God, we weren’t even together back then!”

 

Mark walks back up to him, laughing. “I know. It was pretty shocking to see what you got up to in your spare time when we had only known each other for a week.”

 

Donghyuck groans. “Jesus, if I had known-”

 

“Then what?” Mark stops right in front of him, hovering over the younger as he pulls out a rope. “Would’ve given me a demonstration?” He snickers as he pulls out a big, black dildo. “Sure would love to see you with this up your ass.” He trails his hands down the side of Donghyuck’s face, thumb dipping into his mouth as the younger’s mouth opens willingly. “Or down your throat…”

 

Donghyuck gulps, the feeling of humiliation taking over for the first time since they started. “I’m-”

 

“You should get a quick warm up, though, before we try that.” Mark bends down to set the box away, tying Donghyuck’s wrists behind his back while he’s at it. He moves back up again and unbuckles his belt, popping open the button of his jeans and zipping it down enough for him to pull his cock out. Mark isn’t that large, to be honest, but it’s large enough for Donghyuck to be able to choke on it if he really gives it his all. 

 

Mark pets his hair in a demeaning manner, lining his dick up with Donghyuck’s now tightly shut lips. “Open up.”

 

Donghyuck shakes his head, challenging glint in his eyes. 

 

Mark’s face is cold enough to make Donghyuck shiver below him. He pushes his dick a bit harder against his mouth, not able to break past the barrier. “Open. Your. Fucking. Mouth.”

 

Donghyuck smiles innocently, but Mark is quick to wipe it off of his face as he grabs hold of his jaw, forcing it open roughly. Donghyuck whimpers when Mark’s fully hard cock enters his mouth, trying not to choke from the sudden intrusion as he feels the tip hit his throat immediately. Mark pets his hair before grabbing hold of it. “That’s more like it. Let’s get that throat of yours ready, huh?”

 

Donghyuck moans around his dick, making Mark tighten his grip as he forces Donghyuck’s head to move up and down his dick. The tough rope is scratching against his tied wrists, reminding him of how powerless he is in this situation when Mark holds his head in place, dick jammed down his throat. But still, Donghyuck isn’t done teasing him yet, looking up and raising his eyebrows up and down as he attempt to smirk around his cock, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin in the process.

 

Mark hisses before snarling at him. “Wipe that smug expression off your face and keep your fucking teeth in check.” Donghyuck doesn’t listen, moving his jaw around to scrape the skin even more. Suddenly, there’s a stinging sensation on his cheek, making him whimper as a slapping sound registers in his mind. He looks up with wide eyes, meeting Mark’s angry ones. “Listen to me, slut.” Mark starts snapping his hips back and forth rapidly, his dick sliding over the younger’s tongue and down his throat easily as Donghyuck finally obeys, jaw opening wider and desperate expression on his face. 

 

He can still feel a burn against his cheek, but it’s not strong enough. He wants Mark to do it again, to make him hurt, to make him feel small and dirty. So, after a few more thrusts, Donghyuck’s teeth come down again, looking up at Mark as he does so. Mark grunts out, face full of rage. “Donghyuck,” he warns, but the younger keeps going at his, nearly nibbling on the skin until a palm comes in contact with his cheek again, making him moan out. Mark’s dick suddenly leaves his mouth, the older holding on to his chin instead. “Do you like that, huh? Do like getting slapped? Is that why you’re being a little disobedient bitch, huh?” Another slap, the stinging becoming noticeably more present now. “You’re such a fucking whore.”

 

Donghyuck just moans out again, eyes hooded as saliva covers the area around his mouth. He doesn’t answer, just keeping their gazes locked together. Mark slaps his cheek again, this time so hard that his face snaps to the side. Donghyuck feels so dirty, so worthless, and he loves it, loves seeing this side of Mark even more than he thought he would.

 

“I think we need to shut you up with something bigger.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes follow Mark’s hands, widening as he picks the big dildo back up from where it had been placed on the ground. He didn’t think he would actually go through with that, holy shit.

 

“That’s not gonna fit, Mark.” If he sounds panicked, it’s because he is, just the tiniest bit as the object is moved right in front of his face.

 

Mark smiles, eyes amused. “Oh, I’m afraid it’s gonna have to, Hyuckie.”

 

Of course Donghyuck has deepthroated one of his dildos before, but not  _ this one. _ This is his special one, reserved for his ass and only his ass, convinced that if he actually tried to deepthroat it he would die for sure. Somehow, Mark doesn’t seem too concerned, though, easily shoving the tip inside from where Donghyuck’s mouth is hanging open in shock. Donghyuck gasps, grateful that his boyfriend doesn’t try to shove it all the way down immediately. The tip of the dildo gets coaxed in and out of his mouth at a slow pace, allowing him get used to the texture and girth.

 

“Hyuck, look at me.” Donghyuck complies for once in his life, but only because he’s so fucking terrified. Mark’s eyes are a bit softer as he pulls the dildo away from his mouth, getting on his knees to untie Donghyuck’s wrists. “If you at any point feel like you can’t handle it anymore,” he gets back up as the rope falls to the ground, aligning the dildo with the younger’s mouth once more, “tap my thigh three times, okay? I won’t listen to anything else.”

 

Donghyuck feels the fear slowly seeping out of his body, his muscles relaxing as he nods and braces himself for impact. Mark’s eyes darken again as he pushes the tip in first, slowly inching it down further and further until half of it is in his mouth. Donghyuck shuts his eyes tightly, throat tightening around it the dildo involuntarily to block it from going down further.

 

“Relax that fucking throat of yours,” Mark growls, lightly slapping the younger’s cheek twice in a row. “Take that thing in further, you little slut.”

 

Donghyuck whimpers out, tears springing to his eyes as he feels the tip trying to force its way down further. He starts to panic, not being able to breathe. Thankfully, Mark pulls the dildo back out, Donghyuck’s body immediately doubling over as he gasps for breath, his face red from the lack of oxygen.

 

“Look up, Donghyuck.” Mark’s voice is demanding, making Donghyuck shiver as he tilts his head up to let their eyes meet. Mark chuckles at his facial expression. “I thought you told me you could handle anything and everything?”

 

Donghyuck’s teeth are clenched together, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks up through his lashes, still breathing heavily. “I didn’t mean-” His voice cracks, face becoming even redder as he clears his throat. “I didn’t mean I could handle literal death.”

 

“Aww, poor thing,” he cooes, bending down to come face to face with the small boy. “Don’t be such a baby, yeah? I’m sure your throat is flexible enough to handle it.”

 

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck snarls, but secretly loving every single second of this. He isn’t so sure if he can fit it in entirely, though, and the thought of dying with a dildo down his throat doesn’t sound too charming.

 

“You’re scared, huh?”

 

“No way.”

 

Mark huffs. “Well then you’ll have no problem relaxing your throat for me, right, Hyuckie?”

 

Donghyuck’s lip twitches up in a small smirk, confidence suddenly taking over again. “Try me.”

 

Mark just smirks, wasting no time in pushing the dildo back in as far as it had gone before. Donghyuck’s eyes widen for a single second before he lets them flutter shut, willing every muscle in his body to relax when the rubber object starts prodding at his clenching throat again. Somehow, after a particularly hard thrust from Mark, it Donghyuck’s body finally allows it to go down even further. It feels so weird, so suffocating, but somehow he doesn’t choke, opening his eyes again to lock with Mark’s. When their gazes meet, Mark groans out at the sight. Donghyuck, on his knees, tears running down his face and dildo shoved so far down his throat he can see a visible bulge. He moves it up and down repeatedly, even able to get it in further when he shoves it down a bit harder, Donghyuck’s throat completely pliant. Mark slides the dildo back out, and the younger takes his time to get some heavy loads of air back into his exhausted oxygen cavities. Donghyuck feels so strange, but so, so good, his dick straining against his jeans from where he’s still fully clothed. He coughs loudly when some more air scratches against his burning throat, but Mark is thankfully showing no sign of stopping anytime soon.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Donghyuck huffs. “I’m not a fucking dog.” The words are barely able to come out from how wrecked his throat is, but the hoarseness of his voice sounds kind of sexy, even to his own ears.

 

“You sure as hell look like one right now,” Mark chuckles, petting his hair to emphasise his words. “Here, fetch.” He shoved the dildo down again, immediately feeling no resistance as he thrusts it down as far as it can go. Donghyuck can feel it way down in his throat, and he’s sure Mark must be able to see it moving. Mark’s eyes are so blown out and black that it would scare the shit out of Donghyuck if he didn’t trust his boyfriend one hundred percent. Mark thrusts it up and down a few more times before he removes it completely and throws it to the side, Donghyuck choking on the excessive amount of saliva that has formed in his mouth. Mark just laughs at him.

 

“Look at you. Still think I can’t make you submit to me?”

 

Donghyuck looks up determinedly, spit and saliva dripping down his chin. “You still don’t have me begging you for mercy, now, do you?”

 

Mark forces him back up, grabbing hold of his face and squeezing his cheeks together with one hand. “Just you wait.” And then Donghyuck’s shirt gets pulled over his head, Mark’s hands immediately coming to get rid of the younger’s jeans and boxers after. Soon enough, cold air hits his body as he’s completely exposed, clothes somewhere across the floor. He shivers when Mark turns him around aggressively.

 

“Bend over.” But Mark doesn’t let him react, pushing the younger down by his shoulders. Donghyuck puts his hands against the wall for support, his entire body still recovering from what it’s just had to endure. He feels so little, but he’ll never admit that out loud.

 

A slapping sound suddenly rings through the air, Mark’s palm coming in contact with one of Donghyuck’s ass cheeks. “You have such a fat ass.” He hits the other one. “Look at it jiggle.”

 

Donghyuck moans as his body jerks forwards to the rhythm of the spanking, eyes closed as he lets himself get completely taken in by the pain. Mark repeats his actions a few times, ending it with a particularly harsh slap, making Donghyuck let out something between a yelp and a moan. His dick is rock hard, so he moves one of his hands down to touch it. Mark is quick to grab hold of his wrist, though, moving it back up against the wall.

 

“No touching yourself unless I say so.”

 

Donghyuck groans, but doesn’t protest verbally. He’s starting to get tired from fighting it, from going against Mark’s orders. His mind is telling him to let go, to give in, to let Mark control him completely.

 

He suddenly feels something wet come in contact with his hole, moaning out from not having expected it. Mark tongue is licking up a stripe from his balls to the dimple in his lower back, Donghyuck quivering the entire time. “Fuck.” Mark’s tongue moves to lick a circle around his clenching hole, teasing him. Donghyuck groans when the wet muscle leaves again, going further and further away from his hole. “Mark…”

 

“Hmm? Did you say something?”

 

Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut, a red glow tinting his face. He stays silent, but it’s a real big challenge when Mark’s tongue starts licking in all the wrong places again, leaving him so utterly dissatisfied he wants to cry out in frustration. 

 

Eventually he snaps.

 

“Mark…” he whines out again, but it isn’t enough. Mark doesn’t react, and he swears he’s gonna go fucking insane. Donghyuck curses silently, seeing now way but to let go of his ego. “Mark, please.”

 

“Hmm, what was that?” He can hear the smugness in the older’s voice, and Donghyuck wants to fucking punch him.

 

“Please…” he repeats, going even redder. He feels pathetic. And he fucking loves it.

 

“Did I hear correctly? Are you begging me, Hyuckie?”

 

Although he really fucking hates Mark right now.

 

“I don’t think I quite get what you’re begging for, though.”

 

He really hates him.

 

Donghyuck groans, teeth clenched together. “Yes, you do, you fucking prick.”

 

A harsch slap to his right asscheek. “Don’t fucking curse at me, you filthy whore.”

 

Donghyuck has to keep himself from making some more snide remarks, instead choosing to take a deep breath, the stinging on his ass making him want to whimper. “Please fuck me with your tongue, oh dear precious, amazing, legendary Mark Lee.”

 

Another slap. “Don’t be a sarcastic little bitch.”

 

Donghyuck wants to protest again, but he chokes on his words before they can leave his mouth, eyes wide when Mark’s tongue finally enters him. He lets out an embarrassingly loud moan when Mark starts working him open, shuddering with every movement. His breathing is laboured from the sudden overwhelming pleasure, eyes unfocused as his entire body gets engulfed by the sensation. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he breathes out, and Mark’s tongue must be enchanted, because fuck, that feels too good. He’s never rimmed him before, and Donghyuck hopes this won’t be the last time.

 

Eventually, his dick starts to hurt from being left untouched for too long, the pleasure becoming too overwhelming. “Mark, please let me touch myself, please.”

 

Mark pulls away slightly. “You want to cum already?” He gets up, making Donghyuck groan out from the complete loss of contact when Mark starts to walk away and sits down on the bed. Donghyuck looks up incredulously, Mark’s still fully clothed figure staring back at him. How the hell the older is surviving like that, dick tucked away in his pants again, is a complete mystery to Donghyuck. Okay, so maybe he’s better at being dominant than Donghyuck thought.

 

Mark blinks at him, giving him an encouraging nod that looks more condescending than anything else. “Go on then. Make yourself come.”

 

Donghyuck wastes no time in standing up straight and moving his hand to his dick, stroking it desperately as he whimpers at the touch. When he comes like this, it’s so unsatisfying, so lacking, and he wants to fucking cry. 

 

He comes down from his high, with tears in his eyes. “Mark…”

 

“Come here.” But it isn’t a warm invite; it’s cold, harsh, demanding. Donghyuck complies, too fucking gone to care about his ego anymore. He just wants to feel good, even if he isn’t sure if he can come again.

 

Once he reaches Mark, the older gives him an icy stare as he gets up from the bed. “Undress me.”

 

Donghyuck silently removes Mark’s shirt from his torso, exposing his accentuated abs. Donghyuck nearly drools at the sight, holding himself back from roaming his hands over it as he moves to get rid of Mark’s jeans instead.

 

After a few more seconds, Mark’s completely naked as well, staring down at Donghyuck. “Get the lube.”

 

Donghyuck walks over to the nightstand, fetching some of the weird watermelon flavoured lube Mark had gifted him once and moving back over to his boyfriend, stopping in front of him with tired eyes as he hands him the lube. Mark eyes him up and down.

 

“Back against the wall.”

 

And so Donghyuck’s pressed against the wall again, facing the boy who’s moved right in front of him. Mark smirks as he leans in, mere millimeters away from the other’s face. Donghyuck stares at him, letting himself get lost in the other’s eyes, that seem way more intimidating than they’ve ever been. Donghyuck really didn’t know he had it in him, regretting how much he underestimated his boyfriend in his sexual capabilities. Apparently vanilla really isn’t the only thing in his book.

 

Eventually, Mark presses their lips together in a rough kiss, immediately biting at the younger’s bottom lip. Donghyuck whimpers, opening his mouth to let Mark’s tongue enter. He grimaces at the taste of himself, but then one of Mark’s lube-covered finger starts tracing circles around his hole. Then, after a while of just kissing and even more fucking teasing, Mark suddenly rams his entire finger up his ass, making Donghyuck hiss.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Mark laughs at him. “You’re not as tough as you think, huh?” He thrust the finger in and out a few times before adding the second one in the same manner. Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut at the stretch, his lower back hurting so bad from the rough fingering and previous spanking combined. Mark doesn’t seem like he pities him, though, which makes Donghyuck shiver in sick excitement.

 

Mark starts thrusting his fingers in and out at a rapid speed, Donghyuck whimpering as he wraps his arms around the older’s neck for support. Within no time, Mark crooks his fingers just right, making Donghyuck see starts as his prostate finally joins the session. “Oh my God!”

 

“You like that?” He starts prodding the spot repeatedly, milking it just so he can see Donghyuck writhe. It’s too much, and after his previous orgasm Donghyuck isn’t sure if he can handle this. He’s hard again, but it hurts, still feeling overstimulated. He doesn’t know if it’s a good or bad ache, probably the only word able to describe it being desperate. He wants to cum again, he wants to cum hard, but he’s not sure if he can even get there. He’s never cummed twice in a row.

 

Mark doesn’t care, though, moving his fingers even faster, even rougher, although he doesn’t add a third finger like he usually does to stretch him. He just keeps going, and where he got the energy from Donghyuck doesn’t know, considering Mark is always the exhausted one, always the lazy one, doing the least amount of work as Donghyuck rides him. Right now, he’s like a fucking sex god, gifted with endless amounts of energy.

 

“Mark, it hurts,” Donghyuck whines out, not caring how pathetic he sounds. He’ll care about that afterwards.

 

“Aww, that’s so sad.”

 

Donghyuck groans, wanting to curse at him but being interrupted by himself as he lets out a very lewd moan when Mark’s fingers go even deeper.

 

“Please touch me, Mark.”

 

“No.”

 

“Mark, please, please just-”

 

“You cum untouched or you don’t cum at all.”

 

Donghyuck feels tears welling up at the words, his entire body shuddering in pleasure as Mark’s fingers are still going at it. He can feel his second orgasm creeping up, but it’s painful, so painful. He needs to touch himself, he needs to-

 

His mouth opens in an O as sudden pleasure takes over, his dick twisting for the second time that night, but as soon as he starts to come, Mark pulls his fingers out, leaving him empty. Donghyuck cries out at the loss, desperately clinging onto his cruel boyfriend. Fuck, he hates him. He rides his orgasm out on nothing, gaining near zero pleasure from it whilst still feeling the exhaustion of it trying to get something out of his body.

 

“Why did you…” He wants to yell, wants to scream, but Mark shuts him up with another kiss.

 

“Shh,” he mumbles against his lips. “Someone needs to teach your arrogant slut ass a lesson.”

 

“Mark…”

 

But the older is already aligning his cock with Donghyuck’s hole, clearly not done yet. Donghyuck wants to protest, feeling too much of everything, but before he can speak, Mark’s dick starts pushing in. He’s not fully stretched, used to having three fingers of prep before Mark fucks him, so the sting is back instantly, making tears roll down his cheeks. It burns, but Mark doesn’t stop, pushing his entire dick in quickly until he’s bottomed out. Everything feels odd, from his two disappointing orgasms to the ache all over his body. His throat still hurts, his asscheeks and face still sting, and he swears he feels like he’s gonna burst.

 

Mark gives him no time to get used to him, immediately chasing his own orgasm mercilessly. The sound of skin slapping together rings through the room, along with the desperate whimpers and cries coming from Donghyuck and Mark’s grunting. Donghyuck  _ really  _ didn’t know he could get his boyfriend like this, so completely demanding and heartless, but he would be lying if he said that, even after all of that, he doesn’t enjoy it. After all the boring sex, this is a refreshing experience. Even though he’s crying. And everything hurts so bad he wants to scream. It’s great. 

 

Mark grabs hold of one of Donghyuck’s legs, moving it up to wrap around his waist for better access. He snaps his hips up even harder, even faster, and the overstimulation of every inch of his body is driving Donghyuck crazy. He feels so fucked out, but he’s still being fucked aggressively. He’s completely gone, no longer Donghyuck; he’s Mark’s property.

 

Mark laughs in between his groans as he looks down. “Really? You’re hard again? That’s pathetic, even for you.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes follow and, indeed, blood is starting to rush up to his dick again. It doesn’t feel like it, though. He doesn’t have a third orgasm in him, he really fucking doesn’t.

 

As if he can read his mind, Mark speaks up again. “We’re not gonna stop until you come a third time.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen at his words. “Mark, I can’t.”

 

“Well, you better, or this is gonna be a long night.”

 

Mark pulls out, manhandling Donghyuck so he’s turned back around, pushing his lower back to get him to bend over. He wastes no time in reentering, immediately pistoling his hips like there’s no tomorrow. Donghyuck cries out with every thrust, not daring to touch his dick.

 

“You look like such a fucking slut, fuck, feel so good around my dick,” Mark grunts, grabbing hold of the younger’s hips to pull them back in time with his thrusts. Donghyuck hisses at the added pain of Mark’s hips hitting his ass roughly, his dick completely hard again as he feels the older’s cock wreck his ass, often hitting him right on his prostate from this new position. His hands are up against the wall to make sure his head doesn’t bang against it, but even his arms are hurting from staying up like that. He still feels the pleasure, though, and it’s starting to take over his body again. How it’s still possible to feel pleasure is a mystery to Donghyuck, and he moans when Mark’s hand comes in contact with his ass multiple times in a row. “Little slut, my fucking slut, all for me to use.”

 

“Please, Mark, please let me touch myself, please, please.” He sounds so wrecked, so tired and fucked out, all of his energy collecting around his dick to get him to cum a third time. His brain isn’t functioning properly, only able to feel extreme pleasure and sickeningly good pain.

 

“Not yet, Hyuckie.” Mark grabs hold of his shoulders, moving the younger’s body up and forcefully pulling his head around to kiss him briefly, then disconnecting their lips to grunt in his ear.

 

Donghyuck moans at the hot breath against his skin, the sexy sounds Mark’s making so close to his ear, nearly sending him over the edge. But he doesn’t, because he can’t, not untouched, maybe not at all. Tears keep rolling down his cheeks, fearing he will never get there.

 

One of Mark’s hands is holding onto Donghyuck’s waist while the other moves to the front to roam his stomach and chest, scratching the skin lightly as he keeps going at it. Donghyuck’s prostate is just there, enduring it all, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body like he can handle it.

 

“I’m gonna fill you up so good,” Mark growls into his ear, hand stopping their movements on Donghyuck’s stomach to wrap around his dick and squeeze it tightly. Donghyuck moans loudly at the sudden touch, praying Mark will move his hand instead of just keeping it there, but the other isn’t doing anything, and his grip is near bruising.

 

“Mark, please, fuck, I’m begging, move your hand, oh my God.” Donghyuck’s so close to God knows what, but he’s chasing it like he’s gonna die if he doesn’t. Is it an orgasm? Is Mark really able to get three fucking orgasms out of him through doing this? Fuck, that  _ is  _ pathetic, Jesus.

 

Thankfully, for the first time, Mark listens, moving his hand rapidly, perfectly in time with his bruising thrusts. “Come, baby, you can do it.”

 

Donghyuck’s breathing is so heavy, getting more laboured by the second as Mark’s energy just doesn’t run out. Eventually, with his prostate aching from the pleasurable stimulation and his dick finally getting the attention it deserves, he, somehow, comes a third and final time. It’s a mind-blowing experience, unlike anything he’s ever felt before. His mind blanks, eyes shut tight as he lets out a string of broken moans, clenching around Mark dicks and feeling it fill him up right after, the hot liquid shooting down his hole as he feels Mark moan against his ear. The whole thing is so amazing, the combination of everything so mind numbingly good, he doesn’t know how it’s possible, his entire body shuddering and spazzing in pleasure as Mark rides out his orgasm and he recovers from his own.

 

When he finally comes down, he feels absolutely lost, not knowing what to do with himself. They stay like that for a while, both of them panting heavily. Whatever kinky shit had filled the air before is leaving now, no longer possessing Mark as he pulls out. Donghyuck can feel the cum leaking out of his ass, and even though it’s nothing he isn’t used to, right now it feels so odd, his whole body so utterly abused. In the best way, of course.

 

“Okay, so,” Donghyuck breathes out, turning to face his boyfriend, whose eyes look soft and puppylike again. “Maybe I underestimated you.”

 

Mark giggles, fucking  _ giggles  _ after doing all of that, smiling at his younger boyfriend. “Yeah, I think you’ve learned your lesson, huh?”

 

Donghyuck groans as he attempt to move to the bed, crumbling apart in Mark’s arms instead. “Fuck, I can’t fucking walk. Or move. Or breathe.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Mark says, but there’s no regret in his voice as he just laughs. “I’ll clean you up, don’t worry.”

 

And so maybe Donghyuck won’t ever voice his sexual prejudices about people ever again. Or he will do exactly that, especially towards Mark if it means he can go through this again in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> don't come for me omg
> 
> Anyways, my friend (actually me) challenged me to write this. I don't regret writing this. Well maybe a little bit. Holy shit. I'm sorry hyuckie my bias my baby ily uwu
> 
> Also, I didn't proofread this, simply pouring out my words and clicking POST without looking back because fuck that, so I'm sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
